She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by afilmmefatale
Summary: The Governor forces Michonne to choose between the woman who brought her back to life and the man who makes life worth living. Richonne fanfic with Andrea love triangle. Rated M for adult language and situations and explicit content. (A short story in mini-chapters)
1. Prologue

**This is a new type of fan fiction for me, one that explores a relationship that likely would never have happened on the show. I feel that Andrea's character had layers of depth the show left unexplored. Putting Michonne at the center of a love triangle, especially between her best friend and lover, is just a fun idea for me. Chapters of 150 words or less will be written daily but released once a week. If this isn't your cup of tea, thanks for taking a look and I hope you find something you like among my other stories.:)**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Walking Dead TV show, which is the property of AMC. I do not claim any ownership over the characters or the world of The Walking Dead. This story is of my own invention and is not part of the official story line. Thank you to the writers of The Walking Dead for creating the phenomenon that is Richonne.**

* * *

**Prologue - Andrea**

"And if I agree, you'll let Michonne go?" Andrea's words were more of a demand than a question.

Phillip leered at her with an intensity that sent a shiver down her spine. And not in a good way. "You become mine and Michonne goes free. I'll even send her off with a pack of supplies in good faith."

His crookedly satisfied grin confirmed what she'd suspected when he first made the offer two days ago - this was all a game for him.

But this was her life. And the life of the woman she'd come to care for more than she was willing to admit.

"I accept your terms. But if you breathe a word of this to Michonne, the deal's off."

"Agreed." His lecherous smile set her teeth on edge.

Michonne would never forgive her. But at least she'd be alive.

* * *

**A/N: Hope**** this first chapter made you interested to read more. Just to be clear, Andrea will not be physically involved with Phillip in any way, but there will be plenty of drama between the two. The next seven chapters will be released in a week. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ch 1 - Ch 4

**Thanks to everyone for the faves, follows and reviews! I'm so glad you've come back for more. I'll be releasing this next set of chapters in two parts, one today and one tomorrow, to avoid flooding your inbox with seven story alerts at once. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 - Michonne**

The end of the world came twice for Michonne. First, when she lost Andre. Second, when her best friend betrayed her.

Andrea stood blocking the open gates of Woodbury, her blue eyes defiant. "I'm staying."

"We stay here, we die." Michonne's gut was never wrong. The Governor would be the death of them if they remained on his territory, completely at his mercy.

"You're paranoid."

Michonne's nostrils flared. "You think because he wants to fuck you, you'll be safe?"

Andrea scoffed. "Typical Michonne - trust no one. Not even me."

She refused to give an onlooking Merle the pleasure of her tears. "I kept you alive. But I guess now you've found the next best sap."

Michonne detected the hurt in Andrea's eyes as she walked through the open gates, leaving Woodbury and its converts behind.

Trust wasn't worth the trouble.

* * *

**Ch. 2 - Rick**

The baby's deafening cries echoed off the prison walls and within Rick's skull.

"Please keep her quiet, son." Her wails served as a reminder of his failures as a husband and father.

If he'd checked for a second gunman in the car, if he'd checked his best friend sooner, if he'd checked the prison better - maybe then, Lori and Shane would still be alive.

Regret was the burden of the ones who survived.

"She won't stop crying." Desperation laced Carl's voice.

If only Rick could bear to hold the baby who didn't belong to him. "Must be hungry. We'll find her formula soon, I promise."

Empty hope was all he had to offer his son. Without formula soon, Judith would die. Rick could barely muster the strength to get out of bed, let alone come up with a plan to save Carl's sister.

If only miracles still existed.

* * *

**Ch. 3 - Andrea**

"The eggs are good." Andrea forced herself to swallow. Breakfast with the Governor made an appetite hard to come by.

"My daughter loves them." His jaw clicked as he chewed.

"Daughter?" Finally this time with him was paying off. This was the first she'd heard of him having a child.

"Penny. She's seven. Quiet but tough. A chip off the old block." He leaned back in his chair, flashing a skin-crawling grin; the same smile he'd given her when Michonne left for good. That look in Michonne's eyes, as though she no longer recognized her, kept her awake at night. And all she had for comfort was this prick.

If he laid a finger on her, she'd at least have an excuse to break a few of his bones. "I'd like to meet her some day."

And secure a path to freedom along the way.

* * *

**Ch. 4 - Michonne**

Her load grew heavier as she lost more blood. The few cans of formula may as well have been bricks for all the strength Michonne had. Merle's shot had clipped her thigh pretty good.

The young couple he'd taken had mentioned a prison. If she remembered correctly, it was just around the bend. She'd visited clients there on several occasions. What once had been her least favorite place was now a beacon of hope.

Settling in a prison was smart. Besides the obvious shelter and protection, the facility would likely have stockpiles of food and medical supplies. Michonne may have been alone, but she was determined to live.

Andrea distrusted the Governor even more than she did. Yet she chose him over her. Something had changed.

Once fully rested and mended, Michonne planned on finding out the exact reason for Andrea's sudden change of heart.

**A/N: Chapters 5 - 7 coming tomorrow!**


	3. Ch 5 - Ch 7

**Ch. 5 - ****Rick**

"You were right, Dad. She was just hungry." Carl beamed down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Rick cringed at the amount of baby clutter in Carl's cell, guilt hitting him in waves. "Here, I'll take her."

Carl instinctively pulled his sister closer. "You sure?" The suspicion in his eyes spoke volumes.

"I think I can manage. Rest up."

His son finally passed the infant into his arms. She was so light. They'd gotten the formula just in time.

Carl yawned. "I like the name Judith."

"What?"

"For my sister."

Rick smiled, touching his lips to her soft hair, inhaling the newness of her. "Judith it is. Now, get some rest."

As Carl slept, Rick's mind drifted to the mystery woman. She'd appeared outside the gates with the formula before collapsing. She was the reason Judith would survive. He owed her the benefit of the doubt, for now.

* * *

**Ch. 6 - Michonne**

It was almost comical. Michonne had woken in the prison to find her thigh wound cleanly stitched up and three white guys staring down at her.

"Where'd you get the formula?" asked the one with the salt-and-pepper beard.

She remained silent, not sure what answer would keep her alive. The older, one-legged man seemed harmless enough. The grungy guy with the crossbow was another story.

"I'm Rick," her interrogator offered. His hard-boiled, blue eyes softened.

She would accept the olive branch. "Michonne," she mumbled.

He nodded to the older guy. "This is Hershel, he's the doctor," and then to the younger one, "and Daryl. We won't hurt you. We just want to know where our people are."

She didn't trust him, but recognized the opportunity for a temporary alliance. "I'll help you get your people back, but only if you help me find someone I've lost."

* * *

**Ch. 7 - Rick**

There wasn't much that still surprised Rick. Dead people became walkers. Best friends became enemies. A black woman with a katana; well, she completely shifted his paradigm.

Carl watched Michonne from a distance as she sharpened the blade of her sword. The grind of metal against stone filled the quiet cell block.

Rick understood his son's fascination with the stoic beauty. With her shoulder-length locs, skinny jeans and boots, she looked like she'd stepped out off the runway of a punk rock fashion show.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you actually want to learn something?" She remained focused on her task, not bothering to turn around.

Carl sought Rick's approval. He nodded to his son. The boy joined Michonne on the bench, placing his gun on the table.

"Lesson number one - why swords are superior to guns." Carl rolled his eyes.

Rick smiled. Like father, like son.

* * *

**A/N: The next seven chapters to be delivered next week. Thanks again for all the feedback!**


	4. Ch 8 - Ch 11

**So happy to see how many people are enjoying the story so far! It's not all that conventional, but it's a great challenge writing a story in such short chapters. So let's get on with it!**

* * *

**Ch. 8 - Andrea**

Andrea clamped down on the mini flashlight between her teeth. Crouched in front of the door, she quickly worked at picking the lock. The Governor never stayed away for long.

Luckily, her lock-picking skills hadn't faded with time. With the tell-tale click, she was in.

The stench of death made her eyes water. Against the north facing wall, human heads bobbed around in illuminated fish tanks stacked one on top of the other.

"Sick fuck," she whispered. She stepped forward. The eyes of a female walker shot open. Andrea abruptly halted at the movement.

A low, guttural growl drifted from the other side of the room. She turned, noticing a metal grate positioned in the center of the wall. She directed her flashlight at the barrier. Two milky white eyes peered back at her.

Bringing the Governor to his knees would be easier than she'd planned.

* * *

**Ch. 9 - Michonne**

Michonne limped over to their ride, a compact SUV in almost new condition. She'd declined the pain pills Hershel offered her, needing a sharp mind to tackle the challenges ahead. She'd manage the pain.

"Know how to use one of these?" Rick held a cylindrical metal canister out to her.

"What is it?" Michonne asked, taking the item. It felt lighter than it looked.

"Tear gas." He cupped her hand in his, turning the can over. He pointed to a small metal loop. "Pull this pin to activate it before you toss it."

A tingling sensation swirled where he touched her. Their eyes connected. The swirl blossomed into a surge of energy.

His pupils dilated.

She pulled her hand away swiftly enough for it to be awkward. "Thanks."

The smile lines at the corners of his eyes made her heart skip a beat. "My pleasure."

* * *

**Ch. 10 - Rick**

Michonne was unlike anyone Rick had met before - or after - the apocalypse. The only time he'd seen a katana was in a Japanese movie from the 50s that Shane had dragged him to see. And now here was Michonne, live and in the flesh, decapitating walkers with the eerily precise swing of her blade. She could be a hallucination, except for the fact that he'd been able to touch her.

She was a woman, not some phantom. With her as a member of their group, he hoped the odds might lean in their favor.

She wiped stale blood from her sword with a soiled cloth. "Woodbury is less than a mile from here. We should be there before dark."

In the dwindling light of dusk, her beauty elevated to another dimension, enhancing her already striking features. "Let's move," Rick said, at a loss for words.

* * *

**Ch. 11 - Andrea**

The Governor burst into her room, his gun drawn. "What the hell did you do with her?"

Andrea clicked the last piece of her pistol into place, wiping it down with an oiled rag. Her dad had required her to dismantle and assemble the gun in under a minute before he'd gifted it to her for her fifteenth birthday. She enjoyed the ritual; it reminded her of simpler times.

She rose from her seat, holstering her gun. The Governor towered over her. Crossing her arms, she said, "It's still alive. For now."

He aimed the gun at her chest. His gaze brimmed with brutality. "Tell me where she is or I'll blow you away."

Andrea laughed, feeding off his distress. "Then you'll never find her."

He flashed a smile as sharp as a chef's knife. "Oh, I will. And you're going to wish you'd just told me to begin with."

* * *

**A/N: The next three chapters will be posted tomorrow. I'm pleasantly surprised to see how much this story evolves with each scene and how much more I discover about the characters. Can't wait to see where this goes! Thanks again for the reviews, faves and follows! **


	5. Ch 12 - Ch 14

**Ch. 12 - Michonne**

"We need to split up." There were too many people on the streets of Woodbury for Michonne's liking. A quick nod from Rick spurred her on. "One team to search his apartment and the other for the outer buildings."

"Fine. Michonne, you're with me," Rick commanded. "We'll take the apartment. Daryl and Oscar go the other route. Ten minutes and then you're out, with or without our people. We'll regroup at the designated location."

"Watch your back," Daryl whispered to Rick, before he and Oscar darted out the back door.

His suspicion didn't bother her; she trusted Daryl about as much as she did Merle.

"He's not a bad guy." Rick watched her in the dim light.

"Didn't say he was," Michonne muttered.

"Your eyes did." Now he was smiling.

Her heart picked up the pace. "This way." She refocused, the butterflies dissipating as she switched into hunt mode.

* * *

**Ch. 13 - Rick**

Maybe bringing up the rear wasn't the best course of action. Rick's eyes kept drifting to Michonne's backside as she bent low leading the way through Woodbury. The skinny jeans pulled tight around her ample bottom like a surgical glove.

No one should look that good in jeans, especially not when he needed to focus on staying alive.

She halted abruptly and Rick just stopped short of slamming his face into her ass. They crouched behind a bench as two guards strolled by.

Close enough to feel her body heat, his eyes drifted to her lips as she mouthed the words, "This is it," while pointing to a building a few yards from them.

Rick nodded in silence. He looked at his watch. Only eight of their ten minutes remained. If Maggie and Glenn weren't in the Governor's apartment, he hoped Daryl and Oscar would have better luck.

* * *

**Ch. 14 - Andrea**

Bound to a dentist chair in a windowless room, Andrea's vision blurred slightly at the pain radiating through her right hand. Luckily, the Governor was an amateur at torture. Her two fingernails would grow back in time.

This was her second time being tortured. The first had been during her third year with the agency and backup had arrived just in time. It had taken her body almost a year to fully recover.

According to the Governor, the best was yet to come. And this time, no one was coming to her rescue.

She heard the click of a lock before the chamber door squeaked open. A man flew through the door, stumbling onto his knees, his hands bound with rope. The door slammed shut behind him.

The hair was a little longer and the vest was new, but she'd known him almost immediately from his grunts alone. "Daryl?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. More to come next week!**


	6. Ch 15 - Ch 18

**Ch. 15 - Andrea**

Daryl fumbled with the zip ties around Andrea's wrists. They both knew it was hopeless.

Blood pooled at the corner of his mouth, the red stain on his t-shirt growing larger by the second. "Ain't gonna last much longer."

"You're not gonna die on me." If he died, he'd turn into a walker and her chances of surviving would drop to zero.

Daryl laughed bitterly, his eyes on her wrists. "Not much you can do strapped to that chair." He looked at the locked door, as though he could see through it. "I just hope the samurai kept her word."

"Samurai?" It couldn't be…

"Michonne. She's the one who got us in."

Michonne was alive? And with Rick's group? Andrea's people. She had no choice but to live.

She looked down at his shoes. His laces looked sturdy enough to do the trick. "Take those off."

* * *

**Ch. 16 - Rick**

Rick kicked the apartment door in to find a man pointing a gun in their direction.

"It's good to see you again," the man's gaze was directed over Rick's shoulder. He moved to instinctively shield Michonne from his gaze, but she walked around him and into the apartment.

"Governor," she said, her katana lowered at her side.

"You took longer than I expected."

So this was the Governor, the man in charge of Woodbury. He didn't look like much.

"Where's Andrea?" Michonne demanded.

"Drop the sword and then we can talk.."

Michonne tightened her grip on her weapon. Rick had her back.

"Any time now," the Governor teased, his aim unwavering.

Michonne tossed her katana to the ground. "What have you done with her?"

"Good girl." The Governor kept his gun trained on Michonne. "If you want to see Andrea again, you'll have to answer a few questions first."

* * *

**Ch. 17 - Michonne**

Michonne's drink remained untouched, the scent of whisky turning her stomach. Her first time getting drunk was on cheap bourbon. She'd avoided whisky ever since. And she wasn't naive enough to accept a drink from this Jim Jones wannabe.

"We want our people," Rick said, his tone firm. "Including Andrea." She suspected he wanted the Governor to refuse, so he could rip him apart with his bare hands.

"Give us the prison, you and your people leave here alive. Andrea isn't going anywhere."

Rick leaned forward. "The prison is ours. You return our people and we agree not to burn this place down to the ground."

A slight shiver descended her spine at his words, quickly settling between her legs. Rick had stroked her pussy awake at exactly the wrong time. Michonne imagined plunging her katana through the Governor's chest, returning her focus.

Rick was a complication she'd address later.

* * *

**Ch. 18 - Andrea**

Andrea and Daryl charged through the woods. They'd escaped virtually unnoticed, having to kill only one guard. She slowed down. Daryl was in bad shape.

"Just up ahead," Daryl said.

Andrea spotted two shadows in the moonlight. One held a gun. Daryl belted out an impressive whistle.

"Don't shoot," Daryl yelled. "It's Daryl."

"Who's that with you?" It was Glenn.

"Andrea?" Maggie this time. "You're alive!"

Andrea hugged the two of them. "I don't die easily. Where's Michonne?" They'd have time to catch up later.

"Who's Michonne?" Glenn asked. "Oscar found us, but we got separated."

Andrea turned to Daryl. "I'm going back for her."

"Not alone you aren't," Maggie said through sniffles.

"No, the Governor-" Andrea started.

"Don't even think of leaving me out. I owe that bastard," Maggie said with a calm anger.

Andrea nodded. She could work with that. "We'll need to make a quick stop first."

* * *

**A/N: Michonne, Andrea and Maggie - I feel like the women are going to steal the show in this one. Thanks again for all the support, more to come tomorrow!**


	7. Ch 19 - Ch 21

**Ch. 19 - Rick **

"Kill 'em," the townspeople seethed.

"They killed one of our guards, but we shouldn't stoop to their level." The Governor held the crowd in the palm of his hand.

Rick could sense his enjoyment, controlling a mob by using their collected fear of death against them. He and Michonne hadn't killed the guard - it could've been Daryl or Oscar - but the crowd only wanted blood.

Rick and Michonne stood back-to-back in a warehouse, surrounded by the residents of Woodbury. She grabbed his hand and a shot of adrenalin surged through his system. If he was going to die, at least he'd go down fighting with someone he cared about.

As the Governor coaxed the crowd into a frenzy, Michonne turned her head to speak into his ear. "Take out the Governor. Don't worry about me."

He nodded, knowing he'd go against his word in a heartbeat to keep her alive.

* * *

**Ch. 20 - Michonne**

Michonne smelled them before she saw them. Five walkers, led on long grabber sticks by the Governor's minions - headed straight for them.

"On your right!" Rick yelled, as the first walker closed in. Without her sword, she had to rely on her smarts. She stomped down on the walker's knee at an angle, the bone snapping in two. Catching the guard by surprise, she thrust her elbow against his head, knocking him unconscious.

She turned to find a little girl just standing there. No, not a girl - a child walker. She wasn't on a lead like the rest, as though she had appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait!" Michonne barely picked up the Governor's voice over the angry crowd. "Stop! That's my daughter!"

The beast bared her rotten teeth before lunging for Michonne. Just before she made contact, the girl's head exploded in a blast of blood and brain matter.

* * *

**Ch. 21 - Andrea**

Andrea pumped bullets into the crowd, taking out the remaining walkers and a few of the guards. Maggie tossed a few tear gas canisters into the crowd, effectively dispersing the spectators. Men and women screamed, blinded by the gas.

She spotted the Governor, standing as straight as a board, as though he were unaware of the chaos that swirled around him. He'd shut off his awareness to the point where he seemed unable to distinguish humans from the dead.

They had to get out of there before the massacre began.

Andrea blinked her eyes through the pain of the tear gas. She caught two figures running in the direction of the exit gate. _Rick and Michonne_.

The blinding happiness she felt at having found her partner again - alive - vanished the instant she saw what Michonne and Rick held between the two of them - each other's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Now that these two women have reunited, things (like Rick) are about to complicate their close friendship. So excited to receive more followers and favorites, so happy you've enjoyed what you've read so far. I love reading your feedback, which always gives me ideas on how to improve the story. Until next week... **


	8. Ch 22 - Ch 25

**Ch.22 - Andrea**

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you, Honeybunch?" Merle asked, his sharp blade pressed against Andrea's throat. Just a little more pressure and he'd pierce the skin.

He'd snuck up on her while she'd been distracted watching Rick and Michonne run off, hand in hand. Merle stood behind her, holding her at bey with his knife hand. The warehouse was nearly empty, the carnage of the short battle scattered in pieces around the building. She kept a close eye on the freshly dead. It was only a matter of time until they awoke. She had to get out of there quick. She refused to lose track of Michonne.

Andrea played the only card she had. "I can lead you to Daryl."

His blade nipped at her skin, threatening to bite through. "Tell me where he is."

"You help me get out of here alive, then we can talk."

* * *

**Ch.23 - Michonne**

"Andrea was here?" Michonne felt lightheaded.

"She went back for you," Daryl said, grimacing with pain.

"Idiot," Michonne spat. How could she have missed her?

A gentle hand gripped her shoulder. Rick's reassuring smile calmed her. "We'll wait. She made it here once, she'll make it back again." He made her believe in the impossible - for now. She nodded.

Rick addressed the group. "Michonne and I will stay. Maggie and Glenn, get Daryl to the prison so Hershel can treat his injuries."

Glenn spoke. "What if the Governor's men find you first? No, we should all leave together."

"We'll handle it. Go. You're all in bad shape and having you here would split our focus."

Glenn could barely argue with that, his right eye swollen shut.

"Daryl needs treatment," Maggie interjected.

Glenn relented. "Stay alive."

"Always do," Michonne and Rick said in unison, as the others departed.

* * *

**Ch. 24 - Andrea**

Andrea could feel Merle's gun trained on her back as they trekked to the rendezvous point.

"Who are you, really?" Merle asked in a voice as dry as the Mojave Desert.

She remained silent. There was only one person alive who knew her true identity.

"Keep your secret, then. I was just tryin' to make conversation, like normal people." Merle actually seemed offended.

"How many people did you murder for him?" He's the one who wanted to talk.

Merle kept quiet this time.

Andrea stopped, turning to face him. "The Governor's wrong. You don't need to murder innocents to stay alive."

Merle's shoulders drooped slightly. "I did what I had to."

"If you even think of turning on us, you'll have to deal with me." He was smart enough to disguise his fear.

With that, she made her way due North, fantasizing about seeing Michonne again; for better or worse.

* * *

**Ch. 25 - Rick**

Rick's feelings were a distraction. And yet, his heart had surrendered to Michonne unreservedly.

She silently gazed into the woods as they sat waiting. She had that look in her eye, both alert and pensive. She kept her thoughts to herself and her emotions unreadable. The only time he'd seen the flesh behind the mask was at the mention of Andrea.

"How long were you two on the road together?"

"Eight months," Michonne answered inattentively.

"You care about her."

Michonne nodded. "She's been the only one since…"

Her words trailed off. She'd lost someone she vowed to protect. Rick slipped his hand over hers, his fingers brushing her thigh. Michonne turned, her vulnerability rallying him.

Rick leaned forward, closing the distance she'd put between them. Just as his lips brushed hers, they were interrupted. "Michonne!"

She pulled away, looking in the direction of the voice. "Andrea!" she choked.

* * *

**A/N: Three more chapters coming tomorrow. Things are about to get real between Andrea, Michonne and Rick. And Merle will be there to witness all the fun. The response to this story has been beyond my expectations. Thanks for helping me to get into the habit of writing (almost) every day!**


	9. Ch 26 - Ch 28

**Ch. 26 - Rick**

This was the happiest Rick had ever seen Michonne. She and Andrea embraced, their hold impenetrable. He kept an eye on Merle, who leered at the women.

"I should still be pissed," Michonne said, her voice muffled in Andrea's bear hug.

"You? I'm pissed that you'd risk your life for me." Andrea's laugh contradicted her worried expression.

Rick cleared his throat. "Thanks for helping us escape," Rick said, wanting to distract himself from his disappointment. Michonne lips had been a hair's breadth away and would have graced his with a kiss if it hadn't been for Andrea.

The two women pulled apart, though Andrea's hand remained around Michonne's waist. "My pleasure, but we should get moving if we don't want the Governor to crash our little reunion."

"Agreed," Michonne said, her face bright with optimism.

"Let's head home, then," Rick said, already making plans to get Michonne alone again.

* * *

**Ch. 27 - Andrea**

On the drive to the prison, Andrea's attentions remained on Michonne, who'd chosen to ride up front with Rick. Their arms were propped on the armrest, touching with a gentle kiss, as they conversed in hush tones.

"Rick is puttin' it to your girl good," Merle said.

"Shut the fuck up," Andrea said, her voice even.

Merle chuckled. "I knew you were a rug-"

Andrea's elbow acted of its own accord, connecting with the bridge of Merle's nose.

"Shit!" he cried out, his hands darting protectively to his nose.

Michonne had watched the two of them in the rearview mirror, clearly amused. Andrea's heart melted at the smile she'd missed so much over the last few days. "You read my mind. I've been wanting to do that since day one." She gazed at Andrea. "It's good to have you back."

"You too." Andrea's heart swelled with the sentiment.

* * *

**Ch. 28 - Michonne**

Daryl wept as he embraced his brother. Michonne remembered Andrea describing how the group had left Merle handcuffed to a roof in the middle of Atlanta. Miracles were hard to come by in this new world and she felt grateful to bear witness to one.

She watched Andrea bounce Judith in her arms. She had spent most of her teens raising her baby sister, Amy, and it showed.

"I'm glad everything worked out," Rick said, coming to stand beside her.

"Thanks to you," Michonne said, avoiding the gaze that sent the blood rushing to her nether regions. They were living in an apocalypse, not on a reality TV show. People who believed in things like romance didn't live survive long in this world.

"Michonne-"

"I should get washed up." She escaped to her cell, needing some time to herself before she let her feelings get the best of her.

* * *

**A/N: As you can probably tell, it's gonna be a rocky journey for Richonne. Rick is going to have to work hard to convince Michonne to give him a chance and Andrea certainly won't make it any easier for him. Thanks again for the follows, faves and reviews!**


	10. Ch 29 - Ch 32

**Ch. 29 - Michonne**

Neither Rick or Andrea wavered, having been at it for over an hour.

"He'll come for the prison." Andrea wanted to take out the Governor before he had the chance to fully recover from their latest attack.

"We're safe behind these walls, where we can protect ourselves." Rick opted for hunkering down. "He knows who we are, what we can do. We're not just sitting ducks."

This was a meeting of the council consisting of Rick's closest allies - Daryl, Hershel, Carol and Glenn. Michonne had been moved by Rick's invitation to attend . He'd been hesitant about inviting Andrea, not sure where her loyalties might lie. But Michonne had insisted she attend as well, knowing her true value as an asset.

Andrea appealed to Michonne. "You know the danger the Governor poses. Surely, you agree."

Michonne looked between the two of them, not sure whose side to choose.

* * *

**Ch. 30 - Andrea**

Michonne could go either way. All had been forgiven between the two of them, after Andrea had explained her true intentions for the Governor. But something had shifted between them.

Michonne let the silence linger longer than Andrea was comfortable with. Finally, she spoke - to Rick. "Andrea would never knowingly put us in harm's way. If she thinks we have a chance at taking out the Governor, we should listen."

Rick's gaze flitted briefly between Michonne's lips and eyes. It was so subtle, it was easy to miss. But Andrea never missed a thing when it came to Michonne. He was falling for her.

He exhaled and nodded.

"This is a mistake, Rick," Hershel spoke up. "You're risking all our lives on the word of someone we haven't seen for over eight months."

Rick's voice dropped. "If Michonne says we can trust her, then we should consider attacking first."

* * *

**Ch. 31 - Rick**

Rick took a risk. Hershel could very well decide to pack up and leave the group, taking his daughters with him. Both Maggie and Beth had become integral to their small clan and the loss of a doctor would certainly leave the group at a disadvantage, especially if they fought the Governor. Injuries could become fatal without Hershel's skills.

"This is my family, Rick," Hershel pleaded. "My daughters are all I have left."

Rick understood the fear; he felt it every time he put Carl in harm's way. But deep down he knew if they didn't at least prepare to defend their home, their chances of survival were slim.

"If you want to leave, Hershel, I can't stop you, as much as I'd want to. But this may be the only chance we've got to put an end to this threat."

He just hoped the council would agree with him.

* * *

**Ch. 32 - Michonne**

Rick's words moved the heart Michonne thought had turned to stone long ago. He trusted her enough to go against the people he would die for. Was she one of those people now?

Andrea had trusted her in the same way, sealing a bound between them that could never be broken. She could no longer deny she felt the same allegiance to Rick; more, if she was being completely honest.

He was facing Hershel, but this angle gave her a view of his profile that made her breath hitch. His soft curls kissing the side of his neck; his jaw clenched in anticipation of Hershel's response; his full lips pulled into a tight line - in the delicate balance of strength and insecurity she recognized his humanity.

This man would risk it all based on his trust in her.

And Michonne knew she would risk her heart to make him hers.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next installment coming tomorrow!**


	11. Ch 33 - Ch 35

**Ch. 33 - Andrea**

It had taken hours, but finally the plan was complete. They would attack the Governor at dawn.

Rick had easily conceded, once Michonne was on board. He was under her spell, same as Andrea.

Her feelings for Michonne had culminated when Andrea had been violently ill, to the point where dizziness had completely incapacitated her. Michonne had gone in search of medicine and Andrea secretly wished that she wouldn't return; that she would leave her behind rather than risk her life to save her.

But then Michonne had returned. It was the first time Andrea had seen her smile and the feelings she'd been developing for Michonne rippled through her weak body. It was love - plain and simple.

And before they faced the Governor, Andrea had to be honest about how she felt, while she still had the chance. She headed to Michonne's cell, her hands trembling in anticipation.

* * *

**Ch. 34 - Rick**

Rick stood at the entrance of Michonne's cell, determined to finish what he'd started before Andrea had arrived. Michonne lay in bed reading a book, her head propped comfortably on her hand.

He cleared his throat. Michonne shifted her eyes in his direction, her lips parted slightly, as though she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What're you reading?" he asked.

She sat up, attempting to hide the cover. "Nothing," she said in a high-pitched voice.

He sat beside her. In one swift move, he snatched the book from its hiding place. He arched an eyebrow at the cover featuring a shirtless man with sandy brown curls, looking off into the distance. He read the title out loud. "Partner in Crime."

Michonne reached for the book, but he kept it out of reach, forcing her to lean into him. And Rick took his opportunity.

* * *

**Ch. 35 - Michonne**

Michonne had been turned on before Rick came. She had been in the middle of a steamy love scene, descriptions of the hero's manhood evoking fantasies of Rick's own endowments. And then the man of her dreams walked in on her and had the nerve to kiss her.

Rick's kiss radiated from her lips, across her heaving chest and all the way down to the tips of her curling toes. He gave his all from the beginning, nipping and sucking on her lips, and she matched his fervor, running her hands through curls that were softer than she'd imagined.

She thought she heard someone say her name from far away, but then Rick slid his tongue into her mouth pushing that thought to the back of her mind.

Her general excitement built into a deep desire and need that could only be satiated by the man who owned it.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the delay. I'm on vacation, so it's been tricky to find time to write. Finally, we get some kissing between Richonne. Hope it was worth the wait! **


	12. Ch 36 - Ch 39

**Ch. 36 - Rick**

Rick backed Michonne against the wall. His hands moved in ten directions at once, wanting to feel every inch of her. He finally settled on her ass, squeezing her firm cheeks through her jeans. Rick swallowed Michonne's whimper with his tongue. They'd managed to find a secluded cell in this rarely used block, but sound easily traveled along the cement walls of the prison.

He hefted Michonne up and she wrapped her firm thighs around his waist.

"Fuck yes," she moaned when he thrust against her, his cock aiming for her clit with the precision of a heat-seeking missile.

She answered in kind, grinding against him with fervor. It had been too long since he'd felt this rush of lust and love.

Michonne ran her fingers through his hair, her eager touch making his cock even harder.

"I want to be inside of you. Now," he growled.

* * *

**Ch. 37 - Michonne**

Michonne drew herself away from Rick's warm lips, her mouth protesting the loss of his warmth. Neither the dampness of the cell block or the chill of the cement wall against her back could temper her heat for this man. His blue eyes were dark with desire, his dilated pupils causing her to clench violently, her pupils likely dilating in return.

She wanted Rick, but she needed a second. Doing the calculations in her head, the time of the month was right. The chance of her getting pregnant was minimal. "Take out your cock," she whispered.

Rick groaned, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Hold onto me," Rick said, his Southern accent more pronounced in the command of his voice. She clamped her thighs even tighter around his waist, freeing up his hands. The sound of Rick lowering the zipper of his jeans made her dizzy.

* * *

**Ch. 38 - Rick **

"I got you," Rick said, gripping her by the waist so she could slip out of her own pants, her jeans and underwear left dangling from one leg.

Heat emanated from her core, her unique scent making his dick twitch. The Governor, Andrea, the impending attack - none of it mattered at the sight of this beautiful woman, vulnerable and exposed. He was grateful to just be here with her.

Andrea's feelings for Michonne went beyond friendship. The two women had spent eight months on the road together; it wasn't his place to make assumptions about their relationship. All he knew was that Andrea had her chance and it wasn't his obligation to offer her another one. So, when Andrea had walked in on them, Rick pretended to not have heard her.

And when Michonne slammed down on his rock hard cock, he knew he'd made the right choice.

* * *

**Ch. 39 - Michonne**

Michonne's taut nipples rubbed against the rough fabric of her t-shirt. Either Rick's cock was too thick or she was too small; it had been two years since she'd had sex. She looked down between the two of them, her eyes widening. Rick's thickness exceeded her expectations.

She moaned as he slowly pumped into her. "You're so tight," he bit out, clenching his jaw.

Michonne's body gradually adjusted to him, granting him deeper access. Gripping her hips, he gently bounced her up and down to his own rhythm. Michonne gasped when he hit a certain spot.

He looked her in the eye as he expertly hit the same spot over and over. Her muscles clenched around him as her orgasm burst forth.

"Oh, fuck," Rick grunted as he came, his eyes slamming shut in pleasure.

Michonne bathed him with kisses, taking in as much of him as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Part two coming tomorrow! **


	13. Ch 40 - Ch 42

**Ch. 40 - Rick**

Rick lowered Michonne to her feet, both of them breathing rapidly from the exertion. He wished they had more time, so he could explore the parts of her body still hidden from his gaze.

Michonne leaned her forehead against his. They breathed each other in. "We should get back," she said quietly.

"Yeah." His hands drifted to her ass, the feel of her already familiar.

Someone cleared his throat not too far from them. "Rick, we need to talk."

Rick sighed, his lips lightly brushing Michonne's. He'd let Daryl know where he'd be, in case of emergency, but now he regretted it.

"What?" Rick asked, not hiding his annoyance.

"We should talk privately."

"Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of Michonne." Rick kissed the smile on her lips.

Daryl was silent so long, Rick thought he'd gone. But then he finally spoke, "Andrea's gone."

* * *

**Ch. 41 - Michonne**

"Shit!" Michonne cursed under her breath. She stepped back into her jeans, tugging her underwear and pants up in one smooth motion.

Rick tucked his semi-hard cock back into his pants and Michonne resisted the urge to slip him back into her, exactly where he belonged.

"I'm going after her," Michonne said.

"Wait," Rick said, gripping her arm gently.

"Don't say it's too dangerous." She turned to face him. If Rick was the type of guy who adhered to irrelevant gender roles, this would be the first and last time he'd get a taste of her, regardless of how good he made her feel.

Rick shook his head. "It's not that. You're more than capable," he said seriously. "I think I know why she left."

"Why?" she asked, having an inkling of why Andrea went off on her own.

"She's in love with you."

Turned out, Michonne was way off.

* * *

**Ch. 42 - Andrea**

_No crying in the boat_.

It was what her Dad had said when he took Andrea fishing and announced her mother had terminal cancer. When Michonne had told her about Andre and broken down into tears from the guilt, Andrea had chosen words softer than her father's. "The guilt will just get you killed. You owe him more than that."

Michonne had stopped crying to glare at her. But then she'd wiped away her tears and said, "I have to live…because he couldn't."

That was the moment they'd become friends, not just traveling companions.

Now, she stood alone outside of Woodbury in broad daylight, hands up in surrender, the guards' guns trained on her.

"I've got a present for the Governor!" Andrea shouted to no one in particular.

One guard laughed. "If it's good, I might consider not pulling the trigger. What you got, sweetheart?"

Andrea smirked. "Rick Grimes."

* * *

**A/N: What's Andrea up to? You'll have to wait until next week to find out. Thanks for sticking with the story and for all of the awesome feedback. We'll learn more about Andrea's mysterious past and get Michonne's in the last chapters of this story, which will be posted next week. Thanks again for all the faves, follows, and reviews. Have a great 4th of July!**


	14. Ch 43 - Ch 46

**Ch. 43 -Andrea**

This was exactly what Andrea had trained for in school, but never had the opportunity to do in the field. Infiltrate and annihilate. The first was complete. The second was underway.

She rode in the passenger seat of the Governor's pickup truck as he drove in the direction of the prison, trailed by a well-armed caravan: two more trucks, a military jeep and a tank.

A freakin' tank. Likely a recent acquisition.

The tank changed things, but if she was going to keep Michonne and the others safe, her only option was to keep moving forward. Andrea opened and closed her mouth a few times, assessing the damage to her jaw, courtesy of one of the Governor's goons.

"Some people just have no manners," the Governor said, his sixth sense unnerving. "When we return home, you can put some ice on that."

Andrea nodded. _Over my dead body_.

* * *

**Ch. 44 - Rick**

"You have no idea who Andrea is," Michonne said.

From her voice, Rick could tell Michonne was a lot of things - frustrated, worried, angry. The tenderness that he'd coaxed out of her during their lovemaking had disintegrated.

"Then tell me exactly who she is." Rick needed information to formulate a new plan of attack.

After a pause, she said, "She's a CIA agent."

Rick was thrown. "But when we met, she couldn't even handle a gun properly."

"Just an act." Michonne's deep brown eyes expressed respect. "Her way of keeping the upper hand with the group."

"And yet she shared her true identity with you. Why?" Rick had told himself he didn't care about Michonne's and Andrea's past relationship, but the thought that she had experienced a side of Michonne that he hadn't, stoked the embers of a jealousy he hadn't been aware of.

* * *

**Ch. 45 - Michonne**

It was starting to come together for Michonne now. Andrea demanding Michonne leave her behind when she was sick; Andrea staying on the road with her for so long; Andrea trading her life for hers.

"She trusts me," Michonne responded to Rick's question.

"She loves you." The words echoed in her brain.

She'd grown accustomed to denying complicated truths. But this one she couldn't ignore.

"You think she saw us?" Michonne whispered. She would never regret her sexual choices in life, but she had to consider Andrea's feelings.

Rick nodded. "She did." He assessed her with those blue eyes, his stare hard. "How do you feel about her?"

It was a fair question. Michonne hadn't divulged all the details of her time on the road with Andrea. "She's my closest friend and I've grown to love her. Just not the in the way she loves me."

* * *

**Ch. 46 - Andrea**

"You give me the prison and no one has to die," the Governor shouted through the metal fences of the prison yard, the entirety of his small army behind him.

Andrea knew he planned on killing every last person in that prison, including the children. He only wanted to avoid using the tank. Ammo was precious nowadays.

"The prison is ours," Rick shouted back.

_Not bad_. Rick just might be an acceptable partner for Michonne after all.

Michonne stood by Rick, taking in the scene in her quiet way. She observed with the acuity of a hawk. Their eyes connected. Andrea's heart constricted when Michonne gave her the slightest nod. She still had her trust.

"Looks like you don't take me seriously." The Governor put his pistol to Andrea's head.

"How about Michonne decides? Andrea or Rick - which one of them dies today?"

This certainly wasn't part of her plan.

**A/N: Second install****ment coming tomorrow!**


	15. Ch 47 - Ch 49

**Ch. 47 - Rick**

One minute the Governor held a gun to Andrea's head and the next minute a pickup truck exploded, the blast rocking the ground around them, sending shrapnel in a million directions.

Rick instinctively shielded Michonne from the explosion, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and bringing her to the ground.

"Andrea!" Michonne shouted, struggling against his hold. If he released her, she'd head directly for danger. The sudden explosion had triggered a barrage of gunfire from both sides. What had been their shelter and home was now a war zone. He had to get his family out of there. He prayed Carl had followed the drill and loaded Judith onto the school bus.

"We need to go. Now!" he yelled over the gunfire. He finally had her attention.

In order to live, she had to make choice - him or Andrea. Rick hated picking up where the Governor had left off.

* * *

**Ch. 48 - Andrea**

The bomb Andrea had planted in the Governor's pickup truck went off as planned. She'd constructed the bomb with inferior materials, but luck was on her side.

Andrea disarmed one of the Governor's men, dealing him a crushing blow to the skull with the heel of her boot. If he wasn't dead, he would be in few minutes. The explosion had drawn a herd of walkers.

She grabbed his gun, searching for the man she'd been itching to kill since day one. Unfortunately, he spotted her first, his gun trained on her chest as she faced him.

"You killed Penny. Not Rick," the Governor said, his smile dripping with vitriol.

Andrea smirked. "Damn straight, asshole."

He huffed. "If you'd just fucked me, we could've avoided all of this." He aimed his gun between her eyes. "Farewell-"

His words gurgled in his throat as a sword burst through his chest.

* * *

**Ch. 49 - Michonne **

Michonne was done losing the people. As she drove her sword through the Governor's back, she immediately noticed the difference between stabbing a human and a walker. She gritted her teeth as she withdrew her weapon, the Governor crumpling to the ground - dead.

She looked up to meet Andrea's gaze.

"About time," Andrea said, her top lip curled into a smile.

"Bossy bitch," Michonne said, her eyes tearing up.

Andrea rushed her and Michonne dropped her katana, nearly collapsing into her friend's arms.

"I'm okay," Andrea whispered as she held her up.

"Let's never do this again," Michonne said, her legs nearly giving out on her.

"We have to go," she heard Rick say from behind her. The comfort of his presence, knowing he had her back, made her emotions swell to the surface.

The two people she loved the most in this new world weren't going anywhere.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was worth the wait! Michonne's made her choice, so Rick and Andrea will need to learn to tolerate each other's presence. Or possibly become friends? I'll be wrapping this story up next week for sure. Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, I always look forward to hearing your feedback. As always, thanks for the follows, faves and reviews!**


	16. Ch 50 - Ch 52

**Ch. 50 - Rick**

Rick found Michonne in her usual spot on the bench closest to the gates. Their group had settled in Woodbury over five months ago, forming a quick alliance with the townspeople who'd disavowed the Governor for his attack on the prison. The town was now their home.

Rick sat next to Michonne, throwing his arm across the bench. She leaned into him, releasing a sigh.

"Dinner's ready," Rick said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Carl made spaghetti."

"Just a few more minutes," she said lightly, her gaze still focused on the gates. It'd been two months since they last heard from Andrea.

Rick knew of one way to cheer her up. He pulled a ring from the pocket of his denim shirt, sinking to his knees.

Astonishment replaced the worry in the depths of her warm brown eyes. "Rick," his future wife whispered.

"Marry me, Michonne."

* * *

**Ch. 51 - Michonne**

Michonne's heart threatened to burst from the joy alone. The man of her dreams - protective father, strong leader, gentle lover - was proposing to her. She moaned in the face of this life-changing moment. Rick's eyebrow quirked.

"Yes. I do. Yes!" her words a staccato of jubilation. He slid the ring onto her finger, the diamond sparkling in the evening sun. The polished gold band fit perfectly. "How'd you know my size?"

"Woodbury's made you a heavy sleeper. Gave me plenty of chances to find the right fit."

"Oh, Rick," Michonne pulled him in for a kiss, treasuring the softness of the lips that were hers for a lifetime.

Rick moaned this time. "Don't start something you can't finish, Mrs. Grimes." His eyes twinkled with desire and love.

"What'd I miss?" a familiar voice interrupted.

Michonne turned to find Andrea staring them down, her expression a blank slate.

* * *

**Ch. 52 - Andrea**

Andrea had never seen Michonne so happy. "Love suits you."

Michonne shook her head, her locs brushing lightly across her bare shoulders. "Don't change the subject. Where have you been?"

Andrea took a sip of whiskey, the liquid burning in the best way. "I was nowhere." She'd left with no intentions of returning, her feelings for Michonne making life in Woodbury unbearable. "And then I found a group who needed me as much as I needed them."

Michonne nodded. "Tara's group."

Andrea smiled at the memory of the cop whose street smarts and integrity matched her own. "I'd like to bring them here, if you and Rick agree."

"Anyone you want. I'm just glad you're back." She reached out, taking Andrea's hand in her own.

Andrea had really missed this. "Me too." She squeezed her best friend's hand. "How can you get married without your maid of honor?"

** THE END**

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! Many, many thanks for embracing something that's a little different for me, both structure and content wise. I was always touched by the friendship between Andrea and Michonne (pre-Governor) and had fun exploring the "what ifs" of their relationship. I'm working on a more *musical* version of Richonne that I hope to get out soon. So grateful you stuck around for the ending and hope you'll join me for more adventures to come! Thanks again for all of the support, Richonne readers are truly the best!**


End file.
